Battle for Dream Island: The Movie
Useless Meuvie is an upcoming stupid YouVideo film based on the animated YouTube web series Battle for Dream Island. The film will be animated using Scratch and MS Paint. Plot Firey is an stupid flame who lives in a fireplace in his own freaking house (actually owned by the Teletubbies). One day, when he's watching TV, a television commercial for Dream Island appears on the screen. The commercial is actually a prank for November Fools Day (Now April Fools Day can be on every month) hosted by the Announcer Idiot, who is a penis that plans to choose the winner at the ned of a game show to be cercled by 1 million Teletubbies. Firey is interested in going to swim to Dream Island (even if water is he's poison), so he packs his swim suit, and goes swim t to Dream Island where he meets Leafy and other anthropomorphic objects that will be competing on a battle for being cercled by millions of Teletubbies. Meanwhile, Leafy's evil clone, a red leaf named Evil Leafy, is planning to steal the Teletubbies and ruin the competition, so Firey and his friends must save the Teletubbies before the Teletubbies get stolen. Cast *Michael Huang voices the following characters: **Firey, an average anthropomorphic flame who lives in a fireplace of his own house. He's the main protagonist of the movie. **Leafy, a friendly leaf who is Firey's love interest and the main deuteragonist of the movie. **Pencil, an anthropomorphic pencil who is Match's best friend. **Coiny, a penny who has problems with Firey, but ends up becoming friends with him. **Eraser, a tough and grumpy anthropomorphic eraser. **Snowball, a competitive snowball who wants to win BFDI. **Flower, a female anthropomorphic flower who likes natural things. **Bubble, a girl who looks and feels a lot like a soap bubble. **Po, a red Teletubby. **Blocky, a red building block full of mischief. **Woody, a timid boy made of wood. **Pen, a male anthropomorphic pen who is cool, yet nice. **Golf Ball, a bossy woman who looks a lot like a golf ball. **Four, the main host of Battle for BFDI who makes a cameo appearance as a judge for the Yoyle Stew contest and the pizza contest. **David the Stickfigure, a stick figure who makes a cameo appearance at the end of the movie where Firey officially opens Dream Island to the public. *Cary Huang voices the following characters: **Match, an anthropomorphic match with the personality of a typical teenage girl. **Pin, a red pin who considers herself to be a heroic leader. **Tennis Ball, an anthropomorphic tennis ball who is smart at solving problems and creating new innovations. **Tinky-Winky, the purple Teletubby. **Rocky, a small anthropomorphic rock who likes to barf. **Spongy, a fat sponge who smells bad. **X, the co-host of Battle for BFDI who makes a cameo appearance as a judge for the Yoyle Stew contest and the pizza contest. **Speechmaker, the host of the grand opening ceremony of Dream Island. *Kenzie Bryant voices the following characters: **Ice Cube, a fairly quiet and vengeful ice cube who has problems with Flower. **Needle, a female anthropomorphic needle who is straightforward, quick, and generally nice when she isn't being called “Needy”. **Laa-Laa, the yellow Teletubby. *AT&T Mike (TTS Voice) as Announcer, a speaker box who is the host of a reality television show Battle for Dream Island. *Text2speech Female US as Remote, an anthropomorphic remote control device who works on the BFDI TV show. *Text2speech Male US as TV, an anthropomorphic flat screen television who works on the BFDI TV show. *Evil Tinky-Winky voices the following characters: **Evil Leafy, a red leaf who is Leafy's evil clone created by Evil Dr. Trash. She is the main antagonist of the movie. **Evil Dr. Trash, a trash can who is the creator of Evil Leafy. He is the secondary antagonist of the film. **Rolling Pin, a baker who bakes cakes for the Cake at Stake elimination ceremony. **Teardrop, a very quiet teardrop who hardly ever speaks until her elimination. **An Objectropolis taxi driver who takes Firey to the airport. **Dipsy, the green Teletubby. *Elric Timothy Atchison as Blocky's cousin, a red building block who is Blocky's cousin. He is a chef and a cafeteria worker who helps Rolling Pin bake cakes for the Cake at Stake elimination ceremony. He also makes food for the contestants and the Announcer. Production Coming soon! Release Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Trivia Gallery Credits External links *Link to the film's official production server at Discord *The coolest picture EVER EVER EVER!!!! Category:Films Category:Animated Films Category:2D animation Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Reality Movies Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:American films Category:American comedy films Category:American comedy-Adventure films Category:YouTube Category:YouTube movies Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Flash animation Category:Flash animated films